


Meet The Original Series

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AOS Jim meets his dad, AOS Kirk falls into TOS, Crossover, M/M, Post Into Darkness, mentions of Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS Kirk gets sent into Spock Prime’s universe and gets to meet another version of his command crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Original Series

‘Are you sure about this Bones?’ 

‘DNA doesn’t lie Jim, he is you.’

Familiar voices pierced the haze that was clouding Jim’s head. He focused his mind, trying to push the haze aside as he opened his eyes briefly but closed them at the harshness of the light.

‘Holy… His eyes are blue!’ 

‘Well he is from another universe, it would sense they are differences.’

‘Stop trying to sound scientific Bones, that’s Mr. Spock’s job.’ 

Okay, now Jim was interested. Very interested indeed.

‘Hey its okay. I turned off the lights, you can open your eyes now.’ A very familiar voice said soothingly to Jim. The blonde opened his blue eyes to see that the lights were indeed turned off and the haze was gone. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes confused and suspicious. 

It was his own face was looking back at him, just older and with hazel eyes and browner, shorter hair. 

“What in the…” Jim croaked out through dry throat. 

“Hell he even sounds like you.” An older Bones look alike commented. 

“And I thought having two Kirks were insane, but no one needs two Bones.” Jim smirked as he sat himself up in an all too familiar medical bay. 

“Oh yeah, he’s you.” The Bones look alike laughed. 

“What is the last thing you remember…?” The other Kirk asked slowly.

“Well I was beaming back up to the Enterprise, but something went wrong… I think I heard Spock saying something about an Ion storm… I’ve read reports about transporter malfunctions during Ion storms back in the academy.” Jim rubbed his eyes briefly. 

“An Ion storm did pass by us and then you appeared on our transporter pad.” Bones brought up.

“You gave Mr. Scott quite a start too, he should be into his ale by now.” Kirk chuckled and Jim couldn’t help but grin because he knew his Scotty would do the exact same thing. 

“I’ll apologize to him later… If I’m allowed to that is.” Jim titled his head to the side. “After all it’s your Enterprise.” 

“Of course you are allowed, I mean you are me.” Kirk laughed merrily. “Bones did all the tests and you’re just another universe’s version of me.”

“Good to know you trust me so easily.” Jim matched the smile Kirk was now sporting.

“Well we’ve had our fair share of run in’s with some alternate versions of our crew and so far… You are the best one we’ve seen.” Kirk confessed.

“Now you have me interested.” Jim smirked and Bones just rolled his eyes.

“Spock should be here soon, I’m pretty sure he will want to ask you some questions.” Bones reminded his Captain.

“Oh yeah.” Kirk rubbed his neck with a lopsided smile on his face.

“Bring it on, I can’t wait to see what Spock is like in this universe.” Jim rubbed his hands together eagerly. 

“How did you two meet in your universe?” Kirk asked interested.

“I beat his little test then he had me court martialed but that was dropped later… Then he tried to kill me, I took the ship from him then we became… Allies I guess and now we are very close, he did save my life.” Jim said breezily, grinning at the stunned looks he was getting from Bones and Kirk. 

The doors to the med bay slid open and in strode Mr. Spock; all three of them turned to look at the newcomer and Jim froze at the familiar Vulcan. 

“Spock?” Jim breathed it wasn’t his Spock. It was the older Spock he met in Delta Vega. This was his universe; this was his ship and his crew. 

“Well this makes things more interesting.” He muttered under his breath as Spock stood behind Kirk’s shoulders, hands clasped in his way as his human eyes inspected the other Jim Kirk before him.

“Interesting.” He muttered.

“Ion storm.” Jim said simply knowing that Spock would understand the situation and from the stiff nod he got in return, Jim knew that Spock got what he was saying. “Ask away Mr. Spock, I’m an open book.” 

“You are from an alternate timeline are you not?” Spock asked and Jim nodded, pushing images of his time with Spock on Delta Vega to the back of his mind. “How do we know that you are not a threat?”

“Poke around in my mind with your Vulcan mind meld if you need re-assurance.” Jim tilted his face towards Spock, who was staring at him with interest now. 

“How do you know of the mind meld? Did your Spock perform one with you?” Kirk asked shocked.

“Not exactly…” Jim trailed off, gesturing to his face. “Prepare yourself for some emotional transference… If you poke around too much… You may see something’s that you will hate.” Jim warned but Spock seemed undeterred as he placed his fingers on Jim’s face. Jim closed his eyes at the touch and let down his some of his mental shields and Spock’s familiar essence floated into his mind. 

Spock pulled back with a sobbing gasp, barely audible from his lips and Jim slumped back against the pillow behind his head.

“…He is no threat to us… Please excuse me.” Spock nodded before he rushed in a controlled way from the med bay. 

“Can’t say I didn’t warn him…” Jim offered weakly. 

“You just scared the hobgoblin… I don’t if I should be impressed or worried.” Bones commented trying not to sound impressed.

“A little bit of both.” Kirk suggested and Bones hummed in agreement.

“I’ll answer your questions if I can… Just let me out of here!” Jim pleaded wide-eyed.

“How often do you end up in your McCoy’s med bay?” Bones asked curiously.

“Way to often for his liking, it’s not my fault that I’m a trouble magnet and have all the allergies known to man.” Jim rolled his eyes and Bones grinned at his Captain. 

“Something’s never change then huh?” Bones says teasingly.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Kirk said innocently, helping Jim get out of bed into some black Starfleet clothes. 

“Come on then other me, let me give you the grand tour. Please point out any differences you see as we go.” Kirk said cheerfully, leading the way out into the hallway. Bones just waved his hand muttering something about doing some tests on the DNA he got.

“Can I see the bridge?” Jim asked, eyes lighting up at the mere thought.

“Sure, I might even let you sit in the chair.” Kirk chuckled.

“That is your chair, I won’t sit in it.” Jim said seriously, knowing how he would feel if someone other than his command crew sat in it. 

“I thank you for that.” Kirk smiled at the younger Jim Kirk, he was starting to like this kid.

“Whoa, everything is so…” Jim gasped as they entered the bridge and everyone turned to look at the duo. 

“So what?” Kirk asked curious now. 

“Dull. No offence but my bridge seems shiner somehow.” Jim gave a cheeky grin and Kirk shook his head rolling his eyes. 

“Everyone, this is the passenger who we picked up during the Ion storm. He is also Captain James T. Kirk…” Kirk announced.

“Just from a different universe.” Jim piped up, looking at Uhura, Chekov and Sulu with huge smiles. 

“It is nice to meet you.” Uhura smiled kindly at Jim, who just blinked in shock at her. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, no, sorry. It’s just my Uhura… So not that kind to me.” Jim laughed, rubbing his neck. 

“She’s not?” Uhura asked worried.

“Well we got off on the wrong foot… We are getting better, but she still thinks I am hitting on her and keeps pointing out that her half Vulcan ex-boyfriend can nerve pinch me again, but I know she really loves me.” Jim rambled. 

“Spock is her ex-boyfriend?” Chekov asked in shock, Jim was glad to hear his Russian accent was intact. 

“Uh… Yes?” Jim nodded his head. 

“Captain, there is an incoming message from Admiral Kirk.” Uhura called over to her captain as he sat in his command chair and Jim felt like his body was suddenly doused in ice water. 

“Thank you Lt. Uhura.” Kirk smiled at her before turning to Jim with the smile still in place.

“Want to meet this timeline’s version of father?” He asked curious.

“…Yes… I mean if I can…” Jim was stumbling over his own words.

“Once I explain, come into the screen.” Kirk nodded at Uhura, Jim took a few shaky steps back. He was about to meet his father, well a version of his father at least, for the first time in his life. 

“Hello son.” An unfamiliar voice rang out as a familiar but unfamiliar man’s face appeared on the main screen. Jim’s heart caught in his throat and he gasped quietly at seeing and hearing his father for the first time. 

“Hello Dad, how are you and mom?” Kirk asked with a smile on his lips.

“We are doing just fine, how about you? Any brushes with death that I shouldn’t be told about?” George smiled and Kirk made an offended sound. “Miss Uhura, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu… Anything I should know?”

“No sir.” Sulu and Chekov chorused with smiles on their faces. 

“We’ve been keeping him in line sir.” Uhura smirked and the Admiral laughed.

Jim felt his body starting to shake, he didn’t know if he could do this.

“Actually we’ve had an interesting morning Dad. An alternate universe version of me appeared on our transport pad… We are thinking it has something to do with the Ion storm that passed us.” Kirk explained.

“Really? I want to meet the alternate version of my son.” George grinned, Kirk turned to the side to look at Jim and saw his alternate self pale as a sheet. 

“Are you alright?” Kirk asked concerned.

“…Yeah.” Jim nodded his head and slowly stepped onto the area of the view screen. 

“Jim?” George asked slowly. 

“Hi…” Jim said softly. 

“Speechless? Wow, I must be totally different in your universe.” George laughed and Jim swallowed hard.

“No… No… Well I don’t know…” Jim couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth. “You’re dead.” 

“…Old age I hope then.” George laughed nervously.

“…Not exactly.” Jim didn’t know if he could do this.

“The day you died, sacrificing yourself to save the lives of 800 people… Was the day I was born.” Jim stated. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this.” He turned on his heel and bolted from the bridge. He ignored the calls from the bridge behind him and he kept running until he reached the private observation platform. 

He leaned against the window, pressing his forehead against his forearm, breathing out shakily. 

“…Jim?” Spock called out; Jim spun around and looked at the young Spock Prime with wide blue eyes. 

“Sorry, wrong Kirk.” Jim chuckled humorlessly. 

“I did not make a mistake.” Spock said calmly. “I am inquiring to see if you are feeling fine.” 

“…No… Not really. Look I’m sorry about the mind meld… I tried to hold back the most painful memories that could alter my universe’s timeline.” Jim ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

“And I thank you for that Jim, but I did see… You’re memories and…” Spock looked uncomfortable if possible for a Vulcan.

“I don’t need your apologies or pity, there is a reason no one back home other than Bones knows about my past.” Jim gave Spock a stony look. 

“I did not wish to express any pity or apologies… I simply wish to express an offer of someone to talk to.” Spock clasped his hands together. 

“Too bad Vulcan’s can’t get drunk because that’s how Bones and I talk.” Jim chuckled and he was rewarded with a smirk from Spock. 

“What happened on the bridge?” Spock asked, easily picking up on Jim’s tension. 

“…Admiral Kirk called… I may have blurted out that he died the same day I was born and fled from the bridge.” Jim admitted, sliding down on the window, draping his arms over his knees.

“Oh Jim.” Spock knelt down in front of his blonde friend and reached out slowly. Jim looked up and held up his own hand. Spock laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Jim didn’t understand the feelings that were behind the simple hand holding for Vulcans, but it didn’t affect Spock in the least. 

“It was so surreal you know? Seeing him there, having a conversation with the crew, joking with your captain about brushes with death… I don’t have that and I never will… Pike was close but…He wasn’t…” Jim swallowed hard, feeling more emotions coming to the surface. 

“Now he’s gone too, just seeing him was hard. I want to go home Spock, to my universe where things are right in their own twisted way.”

“It is alright to be homesick Jim.” Jim assured his friend.

“Yeah this is what it is… I’ve never felt it before I guess.” Jim agreed, accepting what Spock said. 

“It is going to be alright Jim, just breathe.” Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s hand, rubbing small circles on the front of Jim’s hand in comfort. Jim did what Spock told him to do and slowly the feeling he had faded away slowly.

“Thanks Spock.” Jim smiled his usual smile at Spock and Spock returned one that Jim knew from the older version of this Spock and Spock unlatched their hands and cradled Jim’s face with his hands.

“You’re eyes…I’m sorry.” Spock said softly and Jim out of reflex closed his eyes and his body slumped when Spock pressed a kiss on each of his eyelids.

“It was a long time ago…” Jim said softly. “I let people think that it was because I was born in the wake of an exploding starship… It’s better that way.” 

“You never have to lie to me, no matter the timeline.” Spock promised.

“I know.” Jim smiled thinking back to his time with Spock Prime. 

“Hey, are you okay…?” Kirk’s voice trailed off as he entered the platform. He stared at the sight before him in shock. “Spock?” He asked, voice small. 

“This is totally not what it looks like! Don’t worry, he’s your Spock and always will be!” Jim’s eyes snapped open and the two separated. “He just was helping me through some… Homesickness.” 

“I understand…” Kirk said slowly.

“About before on the bridge… Can you apologize to your father for me?” Jim swallowed.

“He isn’t angry he is just worried. Hell we all are worried…” Kirk admitted. 

“Things are different in my timeline, a lot is different.” Jim said slowly. “I don’t know how much you really want to know… If you think my dad dying was the most horrible thing that happened to me, then you are not ready for the rest of my life.” Jim said seriously, looking Kirk in his hazel eyes. 

“Try me.” Kirk stated, squaring his shoulders. 

“Well recently? I died.” Jim said simply and the temperature dropped. “My crew was rather stubborn and brought me back.” 

“…You died… Is that why you’re eyes are…” Kirk trailed off.

“No… Kodos is the reason why I have blue eyes.” Jim stated. 

“You still had to live through that?” Kirk asked quietly.

“Yeah, what a good time that was.” Jim rolled his shoulders. “As much as I love strolling through memory lane, could we not? Has Scotty figured out how to send me home?” 

“He’s getting closer… Dad is beaming aboard… Nothing I could say would change his mind. He is determined to talk to you…” Kirk trailed off. 

“Well that should be fun.” Jim banged the back of his head against the window behind his head. 

“You don’t have to do this Jim.” Spock said softly.

“I… It will be the only chance I get… So I’ll talk to him… Just uh… Stay with me?” Jim looked at Spock feeling very unsure. 

“Of course Jim.” Spock nodded.

“Should I leave you two alone or…?” Kirk asked awkwardly. 

“No, he’s your Spock. I would never.” Jim waved his hands in front of his face. 

“…Thank you.” Kirk nodded his head, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Jim just smiled knowingly, he had a hunch when he mind melded with Spock Prime but now it was just verified. 

These two were together.

“Captain, the Admiral has just beamed onboard.” Uhura’s voice came from his communicator on his belt. 

“Thank you, could you direct him to the private observation platform?” Kirk asked.

“Yes Captain.” Uhura’s pleasant tone said in response. 

“Oh god…” Jim’s eyes widened and his heartbeat picked up. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“Just breathe Jim, you can do this.” Spock reminded the younger blonde in the room. 

“Okay… Okay.” Jim nodded, messing up his hair before he and Spock stood up as the door slid open and Jim was face to face with George Kirk, his father. 

“Jimmy…” George trailed off staring at his alternate universe son. Kirk and Spock stepped back and stood side by side and watched quietly. 

“Hi…” Jim swallowed before he gasped out as George grabbed his son in a tight hug. 

“Oh Jimmy, I’m so sorry!” George whispered into Jim’s ear as he stroked the blonde hair. Jim slowly brought his arms up to hug his father back for the first time and he buried his face into his dad’s neck. 

“It’s okay Dad, it’s okay. You’re a hero, you’re a hero.” Jim repeated what he had heard his whole life.

“No I’m not. If I were a hero then I wouldn’t have left my son alone in the world… What about your mother… Your brother?” 

“They are alive…” Jim said vaguely.

“Are you all together?” George pulled back, unsure if he wanted to know the answer after seeing the look on Jim’s face. 

“…No.” Jim said slowly. “Mom was always left for deep space missions… She re-married a man named Frank Malone… It was so bad that Sam left… He left me and then Frank sent me away…” 

“Tarsus IV.” George breathed out in horror. “God son I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He drew Jim back into a hug again. 

“It’s okay… It’s really okay.” Jim said into his father’s neck again. 

“It can’t be.” George shook his head.

“Don’t blame yourself, just don’t.” Jim pulled away this time to look his father in the hazel eyes. “Nothing that happened to me was your fault, but I still became Captain of the Enterprise, I still got my crew… My family and everything is good now, so don’t do this to yourself.” 

“Okay son… Okay.” George nodded his head.

“On the bright side now I know where I get my dashing good looks and personality from.” Jim flashed his bright smile and George flashed an identical one back. 

“Captain, I have the transporter working to send the other you back to his universe.” Scotty’s voice came from Kirk’s belt.

“Thank you Scotty.” Kirk responded. 

“So is it time to send me back to my family? I wonder how insane they are going without me.” Jim grinned at the mere thought of what his crew was doing when he disappeared.

“Yes it is.” Kirk nodded and the group left the platform and headed to the transporter room. Kirk and Spock leading the way, hands brushing against each other every so often as Jim and George brought up the rear and shared knowing looks at each other.

“So are you and your Spock… Like them?” George asked.

“No… Flying solo.” Jim made a movement with his hand.

“Well I hear that Vulcans or grumpy doctors make very good companions.” George nudged Jim with his elbow.

“What are you implying old man?” Jim narrowed his eyes on his father.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Jimmy.” George said innocently. 

“Mmmhmmmm.” Jim hummed with a grin on his face. 

“Scotty!” Kirk and Jim both called out as they entered the transporter room and Scotty jumped up out of his seat, clutching at his heart. 

“Don’t do that sir!” Scotty looked at the two Kirk’s standing beside each other with the same grins on their faces. “Oh lord this is too creepy.” 

“That’s what I said.” Bones spoke up from his spot by the transporter pad with the rest of the command crew.

“We’ve come to see you off… Captain.” Sulu smiled.

“Doesn’t matter what universe it is, we will always be bro’s Sulu.” Jim laughed as the two did a ‘bro hug’. 

“Take care Captain.” Uhura wrapped her arms around Jim, who blinked in shock before hugging her back, spinning her around grinning as she laughed happily. 

“I’m trusting you to take care of these guys for me.” Jim told her seriously. 

“I will Captain, try and play nice with your version of me.” She said teasingly. 

“No promises, she scares me.” Jim said in a quiet voice and she laughed again. 

“I still can’t get over you all grown up, when I first met Chekov he was 17.” Jim shook his head. 

“Ah I remember being that young.” Chekov wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist hugging him. “Take care of him, he needs a strong male figure at that age.”

“I promise.” Jim hugged him back; already well on his way of being a male figure for Chekov. 

“Make sure as you have a good drink with your Scotty for me laddie. I’m sure he’ll need it after you disappearing and all.” Scotty chuckled.

“Oh that is a given. I’ll make sure of it, thanks for doing this so fast.” Jim and Scotty did a ‘bro-hug’. 

“So am I allowed to hug the grumpy CMO?” Jim turned to Bones. The doctor looked at him before huffed and opened his arms and Jim almost tackled the doctor. Bones just laughed and hugged the younger alternate version of his best friend back.

“Take care kid and make sure your Bones doesn’t get to grumpy with everyone.” Bones ordered. 

“Yes Bones.” Jim said, sounding like he had said that phrase a lot.

“Spock… Thanks.” Jim turned to the half Vulcan.

“Anything for a friend Jim. We do not have to say goodbye because I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other.” Spock smiled and let Jim hug him before they both exchanged the traditional Vulcan greeting. 

“And you two.” Jim looked at Kirk and George. “I don’t even know what to say…” 

“It was a pleasure.” Kirk and Jim shook each other’s hands with smiles on their faces.

“It was nice meeting you… You know.” Jim rubbed his neck. 

“I know. I’m glad we could talk Jimmy. Just remember… I love you son.” George drew his son into yet another hug. The two hugged for a while before Jim pulled away and stepped onto the transporter platform. 

“Whenever you are ready guys. It’s been a blast but it’s time for me to go home.” Jim waved cheerfully.

“You can do the honors.” Kirk nodded at Jim with a grin. 

“Energize.” Jim grinned and he was wrapped in beams of light and he disappeared from the platform. 

His body felt like it was being torn apart in many directions, he felt like he was flying before he slammed down on something hard and he fell into darkness. 

~~/~~

“Uh… We have a problem Captain.” Scotty said nervously looking up from his console. 

“What kind of problem Scotty?” Kirk asked walking over to the console.

“The Ion storm, it’s back and it seems that… The other Captain has been caught up in it and thrown into another universe.” Scotty swallowed and everyone fell silent. 

“He is Captain James T. Kirk, whatever happens we know from experience that he will survive.” Bones reminded the others. 

“He will survive.” Spock reaffirmed Bones’ words.


End file.
